Scientist Shadow
"According to my calculations, I'd say you're not going to last much longer, kiddo." - The Scientist Shadow's first spoken line. "My equations are never wrong, my boy. You were doomed from the very beginning." - Prof. Ion-Yu's first spoken line on the intercom. "You will fear me! In theory, at least. And according to this hypothesis, you will also perish." - Prof. Ion-Yu challenging Ned to a boss battle. "It's time you learned that not everything was meant to go your way, Ned. Embrace failure with the integrity of a scientist!!" - Prof. Ion-Yu right before the boss battle. The Scientist Shadow, also called Prof. Ion-Yu, is the second of the new shadows encountered in Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom, and is the fifth boss of the game. Role in the Story The Scientist Shadow and the Supervillain Shadow were created sometime after Ned's latest adventure began. However, unlike the Supervillain Shadow, who immediately began working with the Graveyard Shadow, the Scientist Shadow decided to work for the Medical Shadow, having found her plans to usurp control of the shadows more worthwhile. However, to keep up appearances, he was ordered to bring Link's world to its knees, turning the Kingdom of Hyrule into a post-apocalytic cyberpunk war zone, where powerful robots walked the streets and aliens abducted innocent people. From that moment forward, Link and Aaron would be locked up in a futuristic cell and the Dream Key of Earth would be under lock and key. Once his levels, "Steampunk Station", "Cyberpunk City", "Doomsday Domain" and the bonus stage "Junkyard Colosseum" are beaten, he'll be willing to challenge Ned to a boss battle. Boss Fight In this boss battle, Prof. Ion-Yu has five powerful attacks, all of which involves his battle suit. The first attack involves shoulder-mounted rocket launchers that get upgraded once the second phase of the battle begins, the second attack has the mech firing eye lasers, the third attack involves Dr. Ion-Yu stomping his mech's feet onto the ground, the fourth attack has the mech slamming its fists onto the ground and the final attack fires a fireball from within the mech's torso. At first, Prof. Ion-Yu will battle Ned at a distance. This is mostly due to the shielding that protects Ned and the arena he fights in. However, Ned is still vulnerable to the eye lasers and missiles that the suit fires, so he must be careful here. Ned must find a way to damage the mech's own shields within a certain time, lest the suit's shield render him immune to Ned's attacks while Ned's shield goes down. The way to do this is through the use of potent missile launchers that only have three rounds. Once the suit's shields are down after three successful hits from the missiles, Ned's will inconveniently deactivate as well. The second phase can now begin, but now, the Professor's mech fires homing missiles and uses the rest of the mech to attack Ned as well, not just missiles and eye lasers. Thankfully, Ned can attack the mech's vulnerable spots, considering that the suit seemingly wasn't finished yet when it was activated. Once Ned hits those seven areas enough times with his yo-yo, the Dream Key of Earth will now be his. Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *The Scientist Shadow represents Ned's fear of failure. Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains